Royals
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Elizabeth Salvatore is trying to right the wrong of her past. The Salvatore school is supposed to kids like them a chance. From unstable powers of witches to werewolves on a full moon all supernatural kids are welcome. Maybe the problem is Eliza is a mix of Damon and Stefan they say Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn. Can a relationship work with monsters coming left and right
1. Chapter 1: This is The Story of a Girl

Elizabeth Lillian Salvatore that's my name though now of days I go by Eliza. I know none of you know who I am so I'll tell you I'm the daughter of Stefan Salvatore. Yep, Stefan Salvatore. Though I'm much worse then he is when it come to being a ripper to most vampires and witches I was known as the Mistress of Death. I was able to get what I wanted whenever I wanted just by batting my eyelashes. But that's with my humanity off, with it on I was described as loyal, caring, and loving. My life wasn't perfect , not even close, my family had always had a weird relationship. Until I met him and I changed my views on basically everything. In my family though happiness never lasts long.

Now given what I was wasn't normal, but he didn't care he loved me for me. With him I didn't feel like I had any one to live up to. To him I wasn't Damon Salvatore's niece or Stefan Salvatore's daughter. To him I was just Eliza. That's my life now dramatic and over complicated. But what do you expect when your friends kids are witches and vampires and you know a tribrid, life can get pretty hectic. Ric's been looking after me since my dad died those many years ago. And I owe him a lot, but things get crazy when you live in Mystic Falls.

I use the term friend very rarely and I when it came to Ric friend used to mean more. Now, not so much since things have changed. Now we deal with new threats. If you thought Katherine was bad you don't know the half how it. Ric and I have tried to keep the council from reforming, but we can't stop fate. If you don't know what the council is or was , I guess, it was formed by the founding families of Mystic Falls. It was created to protect people from vampires and witches. As years went on the council became less important. Until finally in 2016 they disappeared.

Anyway, the Salvatore school opened because of my father. He wanted to help the supernatural, keep people from being afraid of what we were. This school can change people's lives. At least that's what Ric tells me. I don't know what to believe anymore the only thing I do know is that I want to make things right. Maybe this school can help.

The town's people believe the Salvatore School is a place for troubled rich kids. Rich not so much, troubled however that's a different story. That's the thing about stories though they are about perspective. The meaning of the story all depends on who's reading it. At the beginning of one story my uncle Damon was the villain that in the end he turned out to be a hero. See, the story changes with the characters. You may think you know what's going to happen next, but you don't, and the truth is none of us do either. That's what makes our lives both fun and horrifying.

Hope Mikaelson, she is the daughter of the villain from Alaric and I's past. She is the daughter of the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson and a werewolf named Hayley Marshall. The granddaughter of the Original Witch, Ether. This is were prospective comes in. She is isolated, only talking to people who can understand her. Alaric tries to help her, but there is only so much you can do. Ric has moved on, or at least he's tried. Sixteen years ago his soon to be wife Jo Laughlin was killed by her psychotic brother Kia Parker. The girls know that Jo is their Bio Mom, but Caroline raised them and when she was away I took care of them.

Now I bet your wonder what all this has to do with our story. The answer is it has everything to with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

I was sitting in the van with Ric and Hope waiting for the full moon to reach its apex. I was twirling my blonde hair, Ric was tapping his fingers off the steering wheel. Hope sat in the back bouncing her foot up and down. She sat in there waiting for the time when she could go outside. She loved coming with us and getting away from the school she just hated waiting. Something her and her father had in common.

" I don't understand why I have to be here ?" I said letting go of my hair and turning to face Ric.

" Eliza how many times do I have to go over this with you? You're here in case someone sees something they shouldn't." Ric sighed repeating it for the hundredth time.

" fine." I sighed knowing we couldn't go further into the argument because Hope was in the backseat, " I don't understand why ,though, I can't even go in till he's chained down."

" Eliza, if it makes any difference I'm glad you're here," Hope said lightly smiling.

Before I could answer we heard yelling. Ric and Hope jumped out of the van and ran to the church. Hope kept looking back at me from the concrete stairs. I noticed Hope stop and talk to a kid sitting on the steps of the church. _Great!_ I thought, _I'm using the term kid. God that makes me sound old._ Any way I was sitting out in the van when I heard the chains clip together. I got out of the van and walked to the church my heels hit against the stones while walking. When I got inside I saw the kid standing behind Ric and Hope and in front of me. He was in complete shock and confusion.

" Are you telling me I missed out on all the fun?" I joked looking at the black wolf, " Hi wolfie." I said waving at the dog.

The kid turned around to face me, " who the hell is this?!"

" Also a long story," Ric said.

* * *

We were in the van driving back to the school in silence until Ric broke it.

" So how do you two know each other?"

" He used to serve me milkshakes at the Mystic Grill," Hope replied.

" Peanut butter blast. Whipped cream on the bottom," the kid said back, " we danced once."

" We tried," Hope said smiling, " and then you moved away."

His somewhat happy expression turned serious, " then you made a door blow off it's hings with your brain," he looked out the window and then back at us, " do you mind explaining that?"

Ric cut into their conversation, " Oh, we'll explain everything. We're almost there."

" Where are we going?" Landon asked worriedly

" You asked a lot of questions. Don't worry we're not kidnapping you," I stated smirking getting an eye roll from Ric.

" Ignore her I always do. And we're going someplace safe.'' Ric said. I scoffed at the comment he made.

* * *

When we pulled into the school we were greeted by Lizzie and Josie Saltzman. I smiled at them and they waved.

" Welcome to the Salvatore School. We're your tour guides." The blonde said.

" I'm Josie," the brunette said.

" I'm Lizzie," the blonde said seconds later.

" sisters,"

" twins," Josie said back.

" Fraternal. Obvs." Lizzie said smiling and Raphael.

'' Raphael why don't you go ahead with the girls. While I," I gave him a look, " while 'we' talk to Landon," Ric corrected looking back at the kid. Again I need to stop using that word it shows my age.

" morning Hope," the twins say in unison.

" morning girls," she replies back as. The twins each hooked a arm through Raphael's.

" more like despair," Lizzie jokes as they walked away.

" I heard that," the red head said back.

Lizzie yelled back to the group, " no you didn't."

" didn't have to."

Ric sighed " everyone behave," his voice boomed making me a little startled. Ric show me jump and laughed

" Love you dad," the girls said looking back. I leaned up towards Ric and whispered in his ear.

" that never worked with me," I joked. He smiled lightly.

" so..," he sighed, " Let's get started."

We walked together into the building through the main room. We heard the kids laughing and talking as we walked.

" I'm curious Landon," Ric said as kids ran passed us.

" Slow down " .I yelled at the kids.

" Were you aware of us when you lived in Mystic Falls?" He asked as I sped up so I could walk beside him.

" Uh, I knew Hope went to some fancy boarding school." His head turned back and forth looking on both sides of the hall way, " people in town said it was a school for troubled rich kids. I see the rich parts true. Nobody in town said anybody hers could do that," he jogged to catch up, "And you still never told me who she is." He said pointing at me.

" like we said long story," Hope said to him.

* * *

We walked into Ric's office. Ric walked in first he held the door open for me and the kids, again with the word kids. When we all were in the room he spoke.

" No one in Mystic Falls knows much about us. We blend in just enough," he said taking his jacket off. He was wearing a long sleeved, button up shirt. It was just tight enough to show some of his muscles. He hung his jacket up, " Participate, contribute just enough. Keeps people from asking too many questions.''

" And we'd like to keep it that way," I added glaring at Landon.

Landon went to sit down at one of the chairs in front of Ric's desk, " what is there exactly to know?"

" Well, I used to have a speech prepared carefully unpeeling layers the mystical history," Ric behind his desk.

'' but it turns out most people have read Harry Potter," I joked smiling.

Ric added to my joke, " their actually cool with me skipping the tee-up."

Landon's eyes widened, " your a school for magic?" Disbelief clear in his voice.

" No, we are a school for the supernatural. There's a difference."

" which covers a lot of territory. Everyone here a has something g about them that makes them special. In ways the outside wouldn't and can't understand."

" so, what are you?" He asked looking at Hope. I leaned back in on the window seal to watch how this played out.

" I should get to class," Hope said turning to face the door she went to grab the knob.

" No. No. Sorry," he quickly changed the subject, " none of ever told me who she is."

" This is Eliza Salvatore. And before ask she's a vampire."

" This is true. I have been one for nearly 200 years," I listened closely for a moment hearing his heart rate spike, " Landon you can clam down we're not going to hurt you."

" Look I don't mean to be a dick, but I don't know you two. And even though image of you whamming a priest is still fresh. I need you here," he sighed before continuing, "Just tell me what all that was in the church last night."

Hope looked at Ric and and I before asking, " what do you think it was?"

" Well the best I can reason. Either I lost my mind or werewolves are real." He said.

" My guess is both."

Ric looked back at me with the look that said shut up. I put my head down and walked behind Ric's chair. Hope looked at us again causing Landon to shake his head.

" Th.. This is beyond insane." He looked back at Ric and asked, "How is that even possible?"

" It's a long story,'' Ric said again.

" One involving an ancient, vengeful witch." I added.

Ric finished, " and a bloodline curse. We cover all of it on Origins of the species, grade six."

Landon's eyes widened, " In sixth grade at my school we learned state capitols."

Hope and I laughed, " we teach that too," I said.

Ric jumped in to stop any further comments of mine, " I have some questions about Raphael."

The kid looked between the three of us, '' like what?"

" Well, to start.."

I cut in, " with who did he kill,"

* * *

" what? Why would you ask me that?" Landon asked wide eyed.

" the werewolf gene lies dormant until the carrier takes a human life," Ric explained.

"Meaning that if Raphael broke his curse. It's very likely that he killed someone," I added trying to explain.

" And we don't accept cold blooded killers into our program.''

" He's not a killer," Landon defended.

" We're not trying," Hope was cut off by him.

" He's not.. a killer."

Landon stood up and started pacing the room. He rubbed his hands down his face trying to comprehend what was being said.

" Well, I know a little bit about his back round. Neglectful birth parents, orphaned at adolescence, six foster homes in seven years."

" plus prone for fits of anger. Hope what does that sound like to you?"

" Well to me, Eliza, it sounds like a werewolf curse,'' she said looking at me with a smile.

I could tell that Landon was getting defensive from how he walked closer to Ric's desk, " yeah. Well, you could have just as easily be reading file. That's what it's like out there for people like him and me"

" Landon, I know it's a lot to take in right now, but we're trying to help. I have been going here since I was seven. this is a safe place for people like Raphael."

" She right. This place is a home," I added. I still call it home giving that I've been living here since 2009.

" But," Dr. Saltzman started, " if we take him in we need to make sure he's not a threat."

Landon walled to backed the room. I put my hands on Ric's shoulders trying to pull him back to the seat. When I realized he wasn't moving I wrapped my arms around him.

" His girlfriend," Landon finally said. He sighed before continuing, " Cassie. Last month... He was driving, there was a storm. He took a turn too fast. And then he started acting out. At first I thought it was grief. And th..then maybe... Maybe drugs or something. And then he threw a 200- pound lawnmower 50 ft across the yard."

" I'm gonna guess that's when your foster parents called for the exorcism."

" All of that is consistent with a newly triggered werewolf. It's normal."

" thank you for that information Landon," I said smiling as I rested my head on Ric's shoulder.

" Hope,"

Hope got off Ric's desk and walked over to Landon, " Everything's going to be okay. I promise, We're ready," she said backing away from him. The door opened with a creek. Ric stood up causing arms to fall at my sides. A kid who was about Hopes age walked into the office.

" Landon Kirby meet Milton Greasley."

The kid winced at Ric using his full name, " Come on Dr. Saltzman."

" Right. MG. I'm sorry. Take it from a guy named Alaric. I get. Landon, MG is my student aide."

Hope nodded her head slightly, " he's also a vampire."

" Of course he is," he said looking at me, " you know for a school with a secret to keep, you're kind of liberal with your information."

" Yes, well you won't remember any of this anyway," I said looking at him with a smirk plastered on my lips.

MG walked over and grabbed Landon by the shoulder, " Forget everything you've seen or learned since last night. All you need to know is that your friend has found a home where he can live a better life. You'll miss him. But you know it's for the best." MG compelled

Landon pushed MG's hand off his shoulder and looked at the three of us, " are you three out of your minds? How could I forget any of this?"

Hope walked next to MG, " MG, did you do it wrong?" She asked angrily.

MG defended himself, " No I didn't do it wrong. It's the easiest vampire trick in the book."

" Well, it didn't work."

" Obviously, it didn't work." When Landon tried to leave I had to get involved. I grabbed him by the neck and choked him till he passed out.

" Eliza! Eliza!" He yelled again still trying to get my attention, "Careful. Get him to the cellar," Ric yelled as Landon hit the floor. I snapped out finally and looked down at the ground, " Oh, this is not good. This is bad."

I covered my mouth not able to find words to justify what I did.


	3. Chapter 3: It's All Your Fault

After MG dragged Landon out of Ric's office Hope followed them down to the cellar. I stood there in silence not wanting to dig myself a deeper grave. Ric looked at me after shutting the door behind the kids.

" Mind telling me what the hell that was!?" He asked angrily motioning his hand towards the door.

"I.. well, Compulsion didn't seem to work," I began to stutter, " I.. I wasn't gonna… kill him Ric you have to believe me," he began to pace the small room, " You're angry. Aren't you?" I asked as he rubbed his hands through his sandy blond hair.

Before he could respond to my question Josie ran to the room and pushed to door open, " Clean up on aisle L!" she yelled causing Ric and I to run out of the room after her. When we got to where Lizzie was the kitchen looked like a hurricane had hit it.

" Elizabet," Ric started entering the room first. He was cut off when he was almost hit with a kitchen knife. Lizzie stopped it before it hit him and entered the wearily and stood behind Ric.

" Hi Daddy, 'Liza," she said with a small stream of tears sliding down her bright red cheeks.

" Hey Baby," Ric said warming my heart. I loved the way he acted toward his girls. He loved them and treated them as if they were his whole world. I looked at the pair and realized that they needed to be alone. I left the room and started walking back to mine when I bumped into Juliette Hayes, a werewolf, and daughter of Jules. For most of you who don't remember my Uncle Damon decided to set free Tyler Lockwood, Kassidy's cousin, and Klaus Mikaelson had Jules on hand as a back up werewolf. Juliette has hated me ever since she found out who I was.

" Watch where you're going," she growled. Her eyes turned and gold color.

" Jules, look I get it, you hate me. You hate me for what happened to your mother and I get that completely. Hell I blame myself for half the stuff that's happened in my life."

" Do you?" she growled back anger clear in her voice, " Cause last time I checked your Uncle got my Mom killed. And before that he killed my Godfather. My question is what have you lost."

I sighed and looked at her, " I lost my Father, I basically lost my Uncle, I lost my nephew and I lost my grandparents. So yeah," I said anger rising in my voice, " I lost a lot too," I growled back. As I took a step towards her she took a step back. The thing about Juliette is she's all bark and no bite, unlike her mother who was all bark and bite. She huffed and stormed off. I knew mouthing off to a werewolf was stupid especially if you were a vampire. Good thing was she couldn't do anything till the next full moon. I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and laid down on the comforter deciding to catch up the sleep I missed the night before. As I slowly drifted to sleep an image started to appear dream or memory to help me sleep. At the time, though, I couldn't care which it was or of what it was at the time.

 _Flashback:_

 _I walked through the halls of Mystic Falls High. My dad ,Stefan, decided to stay behind to talk to Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce, the bitch who ruined my life. I sighed, I knew he cared about me but would it hurt him to show it around other people. I felt like anytime Elena was around it was competition for his attention. I decided to move on from it and go to history. We just got a new history teacher because Uncle Damon decided to be a dick and kill Mr. Tanner for fun._

 _I was the first in the class because I wasn't screwing around in the hallway like everybody else. I walked into the small classroom and sat down at my desk in the font to bcause unlike my father I didn't like begin a loner. Elena and Dad came in a couple minutes after me. I gave Elena a glare and she froze in her place for a minute. She knew I didn't like her at least she had more brains then Kathrine did. She looked down at the ground before taking her seat. When the bell rang the classroom filled with students. The teacher came in shortly after and wrote his name up on the board. I noticed small qualities of someone I used to know._

 _" Hello everyone," he said turning around. I could of swore I had seen him before, but I have met a lot of people, " My name is Alaric Saltzman. I know its a mouth full." I tuned the rest of his speech out. " Alaric Saltzman,'' I thought to myself, " It couldn't be. I meet him when he was what.. 18 and now look at him. He looked good for his age. Though I knew he would," the only thing I heard from his speech was that he like to be called Ric. When the bell rang I stood up to leave. Before I could I was stopped by his voice it was deeper than before._

 _" Ms. Salvatore, could you hang back a minute," He said. I nodded and walked over to his desk I could smell the bourbon he had been drinking before he came here. When everyone was out of the room he spoke, " Ms. Salvatore, I am a lot of thing but blind and stupid are not any of them. It's great seeing you again Lizzie." He smiled at me, it was the same smile that I fell for when I first went him. I gave him a confused look trying to hide that I knew him._

 _He smile finally broke me, " I thought you wouldn't recognize me," I stated more than asked smiling back him._

 _He laughed as he leaned back in his chair, " Now why would you think that?" He asked has he folded his hands over his stomach._

 _" I met you when you were a kid, 'Ric'," I said Ric jokingly cause I never used to call him that. I used to call him Ricky, " You're what now, 30 at least. Though, I must say time has been kind to you." I smirked picking up a pen and looking at the ink._

 _He laughed at what I said, " Make old jokes all you want Lizzie, just remember that summer."_

 _" Low blow," I said laughing. I brushed a piece of my golden hair behind my ear before continuing, " I pretty sure during the end we were always hung over."_

 _" I'm pretty sure you're right. But you have to admit we did have fun." He smiled and laughed back at me._

 _" We did,."_

 _" And then you left," He stated sadly looking at his desk instead of looking at me._

 _I looked down at the ground, " I told you, you would see me again."_

 _" You did. I just didn't expect it to be when I became your teacher," he countered happily._

 _" Those relationships always sounded like fun to me."_

 _End of Flashback_

I was snapped out of sleep and dream because of my phone ringing. I ground and sat up on my bed. I looked at the caller ID and saw Kassidy's name. I answered the call immediately after the third ring.

" Kass, everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

 _" Yeah, everything is fine , Aunt 'Liza," Kassidy said_.

" Okay good. So what's up?"

 _" Nothing. Rose and I might come to visit."_

My eyes widen, " Rose is with you?"

 _Kassidy laughed, " Rosie say hi to Aunt 'Liza." After a minute Eliza her some yell, " Hi Aunt 'Liza!"_

" Hi girls. If come up let me know."

" We will love you."

 _"_ Love you girls too,"

I hung up the phone and set it down on the stand next to me. I laid back down hoping to go back to my memory. But before I could dose off I heard a knock at my door. I groaned and got up out if my bed. I turned my door knob and opened the wooden door. When I did I saw Hope, she was bouncing up and down on her heels looking down one side of the hallway.

" Hope!?" I said shocked and a bit confused, " what are you doing here?"

She looked back at and asked me nervously, " Can you keep Dr. Saltzman, busy while I go see Landon. I'm not okay with begin in the cellar by himself?"

I saw the worried look in eyes, " if it means that much to you I'll see what I can do,"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me hug, " you won't regret this," she said happily.

" Yeah, yeah. Just know if I get in trouble I'm taking you down with me,"

She shook her head knowing she wasn't joking. After a minute or two she made her way down to the cellar. I stood in he door way and scrunched my blonde messy hair. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake. I walked to Ric's office to find him sitting at his desk pinching the bridge of his nose with his thing and index finger. I could tell by his actions he was stressed.

I knocked on the and watched his head shoot up, " can I come in?" I asked as nicely as possible.

" Of course," he said motioning for me to come in.

I smiled and walked in the room, " Rough day," I asked.

Ric rolled his eyes, " you were there for most of it," he paused noticing me looking at the hardwood floor, " Eliza, I.. I'm not good at this," he stated itching behind his ear.

" Believe me I know," I half laughed.

He laughed too at what I said, " Lizzie, is getting curious as to what happened between us. I figured if I was to tell them you should be there."

I looked up making conntact with his hazel eyes, " do you.. Do you want to tell them?" I asked shyly.

" I don't know. Honestly I don't. I talked to Caroline and she thinks there's still a chance for us to make things work," he said breaking conntact with my eyes to look down at the top of his desk.

I can't say I wasn't shocked, " Do you want to make things work?" I asked my voice clearly shaking as I spoke.

He sighed, " I don't know. I mean first time you left and the second time you broke things off because you wanted freedom," he saw the hurt the hurt and sadness in my eyes, " Lizzie, I'm not saying I don't love you. There will always be a part of me that loves you, but I can't go through that again," he explained.

I nodded understandingly, " Can I tell you something," he nodded slowly wondering where this was going, " Everytime I thought about what the future held, when I first met you in North Carolina and when I met you again here. My future never seemed right without you in it. When I thought you died back then I was about ready to turn it off," Ric looked hurt after I told him that I knew he couldn't take being the reason I became a monster again, " I didn't want to feel the pain of losing you. I'm not saying this so you give me a third chance. I would never put you in that position, I'm telling you this so you know where I stand."

Before he could responded I saw Hope walking towards his office. I tried to walk past her but she caught me by my arm, " hey are you okay?" She asked noticing the water that rimmed my normally forest green eyes. I didn't answer, I couldn't answer not without breaking even more. I yanked my arm out of her grasp and ran to my room. When I got there I shut the door behide me and locked it. I leaned out trying to calm myself down. All I managed to to was slide down and wrapped my arms around my knees as I cried. I heard knocking on my door.

" Eliza," I heard Lizzie's voice after the first knock.

I heard to more knocks, " Come on , Eliza, open the door."

Hearing them worry about me made me cry harder. I heard more knocking but the sound of my crying and whimpering blocked out the voice. After awhile I guess they gave up and went back to their rooms. For the rest of the night I sat there crying until I had nothing left in me and I fell asleep next to the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Thousand Years

I woke up with pain in her back. She looked around and noticed she fell asleep on the floor. I stood up slowly trying to keep my back from hurting. I walked over to the mirror slowly and jumped back at what I saw. My hair was fine, but my green eyes were bloodshot, I had mascara and eyeliner streaks down my cheeks. My eye shadow was smudged and my lipstick smeared. I looked like a train-wreak. No I looked worse then a train-wreak I looked like Katherine Pierce on a good day. I decided to clean myself up a bit. I twisted the knob of the shower and waited for it to heat up. While I waited I lifted my black Bon Jovi shirt over my head. I place in my hamper and then reach behind me to undo my black and white lace bra. I place in the hamper with my shirt. I was not left with my holey jeans and panties. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs.i stepped out if them and threw them in the basket. I was now only left in my black lace Victoria Secret panties. I pulled them down my tan legs and put them with the rest of my clothes. I put my hand under the water and realized it was hot enough. I stepped into the shower and the hot water run over my body. The water calmed my nerves washing away my pain and my sorrow. I regretted tell Ric what I told him. I knew it hurt him.

For most of you how don't or can't remember. Ric was screwed over by Esther Mikaelson, she wanted him to kill her children so she basically wanted to turn him into Mikael. We brought Ric back to the Gilbert house where he was refusing to take any form of blood. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Damon and my dad helped Ric up the stairs of the Gilbert house. The only thing that could be heard from inside were his gasps of pain. The only thing I could think of was finding Esther and ripping her heart out chest. I walked up the stairs after Damon and Dad came down. They came down to comfort Elena, not worrying about what I was going through. I got to his door and paused, if Ric died I wouldn't be able to take that. I knew I wouldn't be able to take that, I would shut it off and I don't know if I would be able to turn it back on. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, what I saw made the tears I was holding back come down my cheeks like a ran storm. Ric was laying on the bed holding his chest wincing in pain. I walked in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed._

 _" Hey Ricky," I said lightly through tears. I placed my hand on his and he turned his head to face me._

 _He smiled at me, but it broke with gasp, " Hey Lizzie." Ric squeezed my hand to make sure I was really there. He saw the tears streaming down eyes and sighed. He knew I was in pain, probably, more pain then he was in, " Lizzie, I.. I don't want you here.. when."_

 _I cut him off, " Ricky please to don't do this," I cried harder, " please," I begged my voice cracking because of me crying._

 _" Lizzie," he started, " I love you. I always will, you can get through this," He always thought I was stronger then I was._

 _I shook my head not wanting to believe it. I didn't want to picture my life without him in it. Ric was one of two people who could keep me from going over the edge, the other begin Thea. My heart shattered like a mirror seeing in pain._

 _" All it takes is a little blood," I tried to convince him._

 _" How'd I know you would say that," He laughed painfully._

 _I laughed with him, I know you're not calling me predictable," I said jokingly._

 _" Never," He said holding smile. I took my boots of and laid down beside him, my head resting on his chest. I listened carefully to his heartbeat._

 _He held me closer to him, but protested slightly, " Liza, I don't think this is a good idea."_

 _I nodded in agreement, " You're probably right, but I don't want you to be alone."_

 _He nodded and I fell asleep on his chest._

 _:End of Flashback_

* * *

I got out of the shower and wrapped my white, fluffy towel around me. I walked back into the main room to find clothes. I shuffled through what I had until I found a black see through top, a pair of skinny jeans, and mt leather high heeled boots. After I got dressed I sat down at my vanity to get ready for the day. I refused to let Ric see how broken I really was. I was brushing my hair when I heard a knock at my door. I sat my brush down and turned towards the sound.

" Come in" I said nicely figuring it was one of the children I looked after. What surprised me was when Ric walked into the room. I looked at him my eyes wide, " What are you doing here?" I asked angrily turning away from him.

" The girls wanted me to come check on you," He said getting me to turn back around, " figured they wouldn't leave me alone till I did."

I sighed and scrunched my hair, " Well, you did. And I'm perfectly fine.''

I went to walk out of my room when he pulled me back in front of him, " Eliza, we have to talk about this."

" What's there to talk about?" I asked cause I really didn't know, " I told you where I stand, Ric, it's your move.''

" Don't do that,'' he practically yelled at me.

I tilted my head and looked at him confused, " Do what?''

" Tell the other person to make a decision because you don't want. I've been around you long enough to know that your afraid of what will happen."

I breathed in heavily. After all this time he was still able to read me. He was right, though, I was afraid.

" I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. We've been playing it for years and it's getting old," He said in his normal voice.

I laughed, " Are you,'' I started, " Are you comparing me to Katherine?'' I asked shocked while laughing.

" No. I'm not comparing you to Katherine,'' he said honestly, " I just want you to make up your damn mind."

" The last time we were together," I said looking down at the floor.

" Yeah. What about it?''

" I told you I wanted freedom, but that wasn't true. Ric you are one of three people. now, who can keep me in check. I didn't want freedom, Ric," I said as I started to cry again, " I.. was afraid," I said trying to compose myself, " I was afraid that you would do what everyone else in my life has done and you would just walk away. I am terrified of being alone for the rest of eternity. So I wanted to protect myself, and I have regretted that decision since I made it."

Ric didn't respond. I didn't say anything else because before I knew what happened Ric's hands were cupping my cheeks and pulling me towards him. I din't stop him, I didn't want to stop him. In a few seconds are lips crashed together moving in perfect sync with each other. We heard a voice and clapping from the doorway.

" Yes!" We heard Lizzie yell. Hope and Josie stood on each side of her clapping their hands, " Jules owes me $30!"

We pulled away from each other and Ric turned to face them. I looked down at the ground and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

" You bet on us?" Ric asked his daughter confusedly.

" Dr. Saltzman, we are teenage girls and the tension between you two is very noticeable," Hope said as the three of them walked into the room. Lizzie and Josie nodded in agreement

Josie looked at Ric and I before looking at her sister and Hope, " I think we'll leave you two alone now," she said ushering the other two out of the room. I laughed as Ric turned back to face me wrapping his arms around my waist.

" So does this mean there's an us?" I asked looking up at him.

Ric thought for a minute, " I would say yes," He placed a light kiss on my lips and I smiled into it. Begin with Ric, having Lizzie and Josie and Hope, plus Kassidy and Rosie might come to visit I thought thinks were looking up. Until, Hope walked through the door a few seconds after she had just left.

" Dr. Saltzman, Eliza," She grabbing our attention, " We have a problem."

I groaned as Ric let go of me, " What happened?'' He asked.

" Landon's gone and so is one of the artifacts," Hope said angrily the look of betrayal clear in her eyes.

" You compelled him to go home right?'' I asked as they nodded, " I'll get someone to look into it."

" What's missing?'' Ric asked wondering how big the problem really was.

" The knife," Hope said making me drop my phone on the floor.

" Damn it,'' Ric muttered. Before he could say anything else his phone went off, " Hello Sheriff Donovan."

 _" Dr. Saltzman, we might have a problem. I'm sending the address get down here."_

" Yeah. We'll be there as soon as possible," Ric hung up the phone and looked at Hope and I, " This your official ' Welcome to Mystic Falls' where nothing ever goes as planned."

I laughed, " He's not wrong."

Ric walked out of the room with me and Hope following close behind. We all got in Ric's car as he drove to the location Matt had sent him. He parked the car when we got to the seen. I got out and followed Ric holding Hope close to me.

" Called in a favor with a buddy down at State Patrol asked him lock down the seen till we got here local PD thinks it's a chemical spill ," Matt said looking at the three of us.

" What's the actual story?" Ric asked knowing we wouldn't have been called if it was that.

" I leave that for you to figure out," He honestly not knowing.

'' Thank you," I said as we followed Ric to the door of the bus. When we walked up the steps I covered my mouth in horror the people on the bus were chard. They seem to have died in and instant. I looked at Ric waiting for him to say something anything. Landon at first was a kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But not even monsters could stand to see this. I knew Hope would hunt him down and she knew that Ric and I wouldn't let her do it alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to my Life

Days had passed and we still had no trace of Landon, Hope was climbing up the walls feeling stupid for letting herself get close to someone. I however was better than I'd been in awhile, Ric and I had finally gotten back together, Lizzie and Josie were happy about it, life looked horrible from certain aspects but others were great. Raphael still had not joined the pack though and Jules was getting upset about it. That made me happy, I know pissing off a werewolf isn't smart. But ,oh, it is so much fun. I sat on my bed typing when Josie came bursting through my door.

" Hey everything okay?'' I asked putting my laptop away and patting a space on the bed for her to sit.

" No.'' she stated clearly sitting down next to me.

" what happened this time?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder. For some reason I always had to deal with everyone's relationship issues. I mean I'm not exactly an expert on the topic.

She didn't answer at first trying to calm down. She sat there thinking of how to explain it, " Lizzie called dibs.''

" Wait again?'' I asked slightly shocked. How many times could one girl call dibs?

Josie got up and and started pacing my room running her hands through her chocolate brown hair, " Yes again,'' She yelled making me jump back a little, " And she's my sister and I want her to be happy. But I want to be happy too,'' I laughed getting confused look from her, " Why are you laughing?"

" Because,'' I said standing up, " I just realized how much your Father you are.''

" Really?'' She asked happily as smile formed on her face.

" Yes, now go hang out with your friends. While I go find your father."

She walked out of my room and I laughed again before doing the exact same thing. I walked down the hallway towards the steps I looked around to make sure no one was looking. When the cost was clear I jumped up on the banister and slide down to the main floor. I hit the ground and began walking through the halls till I found Ric's office. I pushed the door open slightly and saw Ric looking at his books laid out across his . I pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in.

" Any luck?'' I asked walking over to his side of the desk.

He closed the book he was reading and looked at me, " No. If the kid doesn't want to be found he's doing a great job.''

" Hey, we'll find him,'' I said encouragingly as I leaned against the desk, " I mean we did deal with Katherine, the Originals, Silas, and Esther.''

" Yes, but back then we had a whole group of people helping,'' Ric the everlasting pessimist, never could an up point in anything.

" And who says we don't? I mean it's not the original Scooby gang. But I think it could work.''

He he looked at me like I was someone different, " Are you okay?'' he asked nervously.

" Yeah. why wouldn't I be?'' I asked back confused on why he would ask. In all honesty I never felt better

His brows furrowed his lips formed into a smirk, " Well I don't know where this new found optimism came from, but I don't know if I like it.''

I laughed and looked at him, " Okay," I said thinking about something. I hit me moments after, " I forgot to tell you. Guess who might be coming to visit?''

" Who?'' He asked already knowing the answer.

" Rosie and Kassidy!'' I shriek happily.

" I guess we can add them to our gang then," he joked smiling at me happily.

I smiled back, " Okay. Jokes. Now I can see the old Ric coming back into play.''

" He's just been dormant,'' he says back getting a laugh from me.

" Any luck on the other thing?'' I asked sadly hoping he had good news.

He sighed and looked down, " Caroline.. she's still looking, but she hasn't found anything yet.''

" We'll find something. They will be fine, I mean if their anything like their old man they'll be fine.''

" Will you stop with the old jokes,'' He complained jokingly.

I laughed along with him, " Oh, but where's the fun in that.''

" You do realize that you still look 15 right?" He asked, " The more older jokes you make the weirder this gonna be,'' he said gesturing between us.

" Oh, sweetheart, this was weird from the beginning,'' I joked patting his shoulder. I walked away getting ready to find 'my kids' when I was tackled to the ground

" Hey Aunt 'Liza!'' the brunette yelled on top of me. I grunted as I tried to stand back with her on me.

I sighed and pushed the hair out of my face, " if you're here than where is Rosie?'' I asked knowing I wasn't going to get up anytime soon. Ric came when he heard I was still by his office. A blonde ran past him and jumped on me along with Kass.

" Here!'' She yelled as I groaned in pain. Sooner than I realized Jules, Hope, Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope had joined Ric. I pushed myself up the rest of the way causing the girls on top of me to fall off.

" Nice to see you both,'' I said brushing off my clothes, " Never do that again.''

They laughed at me and got up off the floor. Rosie walked over to Hope and wrapped her arms around her.

" I'm so sorry Hope,'' Rosie said giving her little sister a hug.

Hoped hugged her back and sighed, " it's fine as long as we get the knife back.''

I smiled at the seen unfolding before me. Kassidy tapped my shoulder and my attention turned to her.

" We need to talk,'' She said walking away. I followed closely behind her as we walked into my room.

I closed the door behind me and asked, " What going on?''

' Remember Katherine,'' she said getting a nod from me, " well it turns out that there was another doppelganger before Elena.''

" What?!'' I yelled. Believe when I say I was through with doppelgangers.

" Yeah. Katherine and her became like sisters back in the day. When she found out what happened to Katherine she was pissed,'' I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

" Why are you telling me this?'' I couldn't understand why she was telling me.

" She wants you dead. She's been looking for you because you're the youngest Salvatore. You took something she cared about, so she wants to take something they care about.''

" Great. What's her name?'' I asked slightly upset.

" Cheryl.''


	6. Chapter 6: History Loves Repeating

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia June 21, 1877_**

 _I woke up unaware of what was happening around me. The days have begun to blur together the same events happening repeatedly. Wake up, maid brings me my breakfast, Get out of bed and get into the god awful corset and dress, Go into town with Loretta and George, and last spend the day having people tell me how sorry they are. My Father has been dead for thirteen years. Thirteen years of having people give me their condolences, and saying how good of a man my Father was. Loretta was like a mother to me. Her and my Father had been friends for years, and though she may hate to admit it, I know she is sick as of the moment. I had the lost all y blood related family. My Grandfather Giuseppe had died the same night as my Uncle and father._

 _I beginning to think I have gone mad. I know he is dead, but I see him everywhere. George says I'm still grieving over the loss of him. I was two when he died, but he was still my Father. He watches me like he is waiting for something to happen. Loretta and George have gone out for the rest of the leaving me inside the house. I walked around for the house for hours helping the maids however I could. I was walking back to my room when I saw him. Without thinking I back away thinking it impossible for him to still be alive. And as quick as he was their he was gone, and I felt empty again. Like everyone would eventually leave in a flash or change of lighting._

 _I ran to my room afraid of breaking down in front of the maids. I ran inside my room and slammed the door shut behind me. My head was spinning as tears ran down my cheeks. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder as if they were trying to comfort me. I sighed trying to regain my breath when I saw a hand pass in front of my mouth. Their wrist ,I assume, connected with my mouth. I tasted copper and felt and liquid go down my throat. The person pulled their wrist away and everything went black._

 _I woke up only to see my father staring at me. In those few moments I realized what happened. He made me like him. He made made me into a monster and a creature that I know can not be stop from getting what it wants. But the monster also had one fear, fears can be_ _exploited. And her fear and mine was being alone for the rest of eternity._

 _Love,_

 _Elizabeth Salvatore._

Kass sat on my bed still reading my diary, " How come you never told me Stefan turned you. I mean I know you never talk about back then, but still I'm family.''

" I thought you were telling be about Cheryl, not our family history,'' I said changing the subject.

" All I know is that she was turned in the 70's by Katherine. The two were like sisters, and she wants you dead because your Dad was involved in kill her best friend.''

I laughed, " a girl a hundred years younger than me, wants me dead,'' I said laughing at the thought.

Kassidy scoffed at my arrogance, " 'Liza she was working with Katherine.''

" Yeah. And where is Katherine right now?" I asked rhetorically, " Sh wants t come let her. I didn't get the joy of ripping Katherine apart, so if she wants to join her in Hell she can knock herself out.'' She sighed and rolled hers eyes at me before walking out of the room. I looked in the mirror before going out of my room. I shut the door behind me and walked to the main part of the school. I saw Ric and walked up to him.

" Hey,'' I said.

" Hey back. What were you and Kassidy talking about, she came down a little upset. Rosie's trying to clam her down now,'' he said putting his hands in his pockets.

I sighed and looked at him, " the usual new werewolves, vampires, witches, now tribrids, and our all time favorite doppelganger.''

" Oh,'' He said before realizing what had happened, " Can you just say that last one again, I don't think I heard you correctly?''

" Oh you mean tribrids.''

" No,'' He said, " That's not it.''

" Oh, doppelganger.''

" That's the one,'' he said somewhat angry and somewhat sarcastic.

" Yeah apparently after Katherine and before Elena there was a doppelganger named Cheryl. And she kind of, sort of wants my head on a silver tray.''

He groaned at the thought of another doppelganger, " I thought we were done with this?'' He said pulling me back into his office.

" Yeah so did I,'' I said, but I saw the worriedly look on his face, " Ricky, I'll be fine no matter what happens. She;s a hundred years younger than me.''

He laughed even though he was still upset, " You as arrogant as your Uncle.''

" I'll take that as a complement,'' I said laughing back. His smile fell as he looked down at the ground. But again we were interrupted when Hope came through the door.

" I'm sorry again, but I found him,'' She said hoping Ric would let her go.

" Ric go okay. I'll handle things here,'' I said wanting Hope to be okay.

He laughed and looked at us, " Hope go pack,'' Hope smiled at me and walked out of the office. Ric's attention then turned fully to me, " Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?'' He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Oh, because I totally am,'' I said laughing.

He smiled down but his face turned serious, " Please don't do anything stupid, Lizzie.''

" Me? do something stupid?'' I asked faking being hurt as I turned around.

" Lizzie,'' He said his eyes pleading for me to listen to him.

I sighed and face him again, " Alright fine. Now you might want to go before Hope steals your car.''

He walked over a placed a kiss on my forehead before walking out the room. I sighed before walking out the room and going to find everyone else. I knew Ric wanted to keep me safe, but Cheryl was trained by Katherine. She will anyone to get to me and I could not let that happen


End file.
